


Boss Favor

by Axelex12



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Ejaculate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Horniness, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lust, MILFs, Mentor/Protégé, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scratching, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Dick Grayson gets promotion and deal with his boss, attractive CEO Mrs. Diana Princeoffice Affair AU
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 6





	Boss Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virus21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/gifts).



Dick gulped as he arrived at the office of the CEO of Themyscira Inc,   
Diana Prince. His heart beat inside of his chest in anxiety, knowing   
full well that she must have called him in for something important.   
He opened the door and went inside, looking at the mature-looking   
woman sitting at her desk. "You called for me, ma'am?" He asked.   
"Why, yes, Richard." The raven-haired beauty spoke, looking up from   
her notes. "I did. You see, I wanted to see you about a promotion."   
"M-Me? A promotion?" Dick stared at his boss, astounded.   
"Yes, you see, I need someone to keep an eye on my stocks in case   
something goes wrong. And since you are the most qualified   
employee, It was natural that you were the one for the job." Diana   
replied with a smile. "But that's not all..."   
"There's more?" The dark-haired young man asked.   
"Yes." Diana stood up from her chair and walked towards her soon to   
be protege. "Meet me at my penthouse tonight..." She leaned   
towards Dick and whispered into his ear. 

Dick entered the fancy living room via Diana's spare key she slipped   
into his pocket. She really was placing her trust into him; he couldn't   
dare disappoint her. "Ms. Prince?" He called out.   
"In here," Diana's voice came from the bedroom.

The young employee entered the lavish and large gold and white   
bedroom, with Diana lying in the nude on her very large bed. "...Oh,   
my god." Dick sputtered out in shock.   
"You like what you see?" The CEO of Themyscira purred at him with a   
coy smile, pushing her large breasts out.   
"Ms. Prince-"   
"Call me Diana."   
"D-Diana, I'm not sure what to say..." Dick gulped nervously.   
"Say nothing. Just take off your clothes and come lie with me,   
Richard. I'm in the mood for some loving tonight." The dark-haired   
woman purred and beckoned him with a finger. Her bedroom eyes   
still held that dominating light inside, as if Dick couldn't deny such   
an earnest request from a self-made woman. His hands were   
automatically undressing himself, not taking his eyes away from   
Diana... 

Dick and Diana were embracing each other, naked and kissing one   
another passionately. The two locked their lips in a long kiss, before   
Diana broke it off, a trail of saliva breaking off between them.   
"You're good, but can you make me feel even more better?" The CEO   
asked.   
"Yes, I know I can." Dick breathed out, feeling his erection grow hard   
as it could.

"That's nice to hear." Diana smiled as she rose from Dick and   
grabbed his cock, guiding it towards her pussy while she lowered   
her body down. The raven-haired woman let out a throaty moan as   
Dick's thick cock slid into her velvety pussy, her walls encasing him   
inside. "Oh, by the gods!"   
"Fuck!" Dick gasped as his boss gripped his shoulders, her nails   
digging into his flesh. He then wrapped his arms around her back as   
she took in his entire length inside of her. Then she began to ride   
his member, feeling her breasts press against his chest.   
The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room as Diana panted   
heavily and roughly, feeling her protege's cock knock against her   
womb. "Oh, Richard, you make me feel complete..." The CEO   
breathed out, her eyes were on Dick's. "I was right to choose you....!"   
"I love this, Diana!" Dick groaned out, feeling his cock being pressed   
by Diana's pussy as it began to throb inside of her. "And I'm going to   
cum soon...!"   
"Yes! Do it! Mark your claim inside of me!" Diana cried out, pulling   
Dick into a hug as she let out a wailing moan, feeling him shoot his   
load deep inside of her womb. She kept hugging him until his cock   
became flaccid inside of her. She moved slightly to let her new lover   
pull out of her, then felt him hug her back. "...Such a good boy."   
"C-Can we do this again?" Dick breathed out.   
"As many times as you desire," Diana cooed, kissing all over his face   
lovingly. "After all, you and I will always be together..."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos.


End file.
